grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Monte Casino
Monte Casino is the fifth round of Battle Royale. Description It's a casino. There are Cameos and stuff. Events The contestants gamble, some even gambling years of their life. Whit and Itzal in particular go head to head. Whir is bitter and alone. Mike kills a bunch of people. Zeke kills a bunch of people. Itzal goes crazy and kills some people too. Whit shoots her maybe or most likely stabbed her with that hoodoo shard thing. Why do I think Itzal is a girl? Cameos * Vexmagog - The Battle Majestic "...one very popular, bearded gentleman whose right sleeve was purple..." * Vasily Rurikovich - Pitched Combat "...a bejeweled rogue wearing a dashing blue coat..." * Lutherion Maw - The Grand Battle "...a man with only one green eye and a bone-white right sleeve to his suit..." * Eemp, Right, and Rong - Pitched Combat "...one hulking man with an unbelievably plain face, but his vest and rolled-up sleeves revealed a dragon tattoo on each arm." * Maxwell Deakin - The Grand Battle II "...a man in a greatcoat and trilby..." * Vyrm'n- The Grand Battle II "...a sullen, silent, dark-haired female..." "...a tall woman with very long hair in a black sequin dress...the woman with hair that hid her face walking towards him. She was eveloped with a black veil..." * Aegis Cupris - Intense Struggle "...one built like a tank and wearing gauntlets..." * Aeon Ferrous - The Grand Battle "...one smaller and clutching what looked like the handle of a broken tool..." * Aph - Intense Struggle "...a petite woman in a pink dress..." * Wolf - The Battle Majestic "...a man in nothing but a fur loincloth playing roulette. His eyes were yellow..." * Sen - The Battle Majestic "...a lanky man with skinny bones who had a similer smell, but less musky..." * Grimm - Battle Royale "...a figure hidden beneath a black cloak...The cloaked figure seemed familiar to Mike..." * Clara Jungfrau - Intense Struggle "...an old woman...The old lady watched as part of a large bible disapeared." * Annabell - Pitched Combat "...a strange female that was always smiling..." * "...A strange, spiked man..." -? * "...a youngish boy..." -? * "...An unreasonably hulking man..." -? * Blitz Wykerr - The Battle Majestic "... a tall man with stuble around his face and a horribly scarred right hand..." * D'Neya - Intense Struggle "...a little girl. Her eyes filled with evil inent bore down into Mike's soul. His soul barked back. She sprinted forward, demonic tendrils lashing out at him." * Eximo Pulvis - The Grand Battle "...a meager looking janitor brought his large brush out. His eyelids were permenently half open..." * Emily Trenwye - The Grand Battle "...another woman with a shield..." * Alcarith - The Grand Battle "...a female lunged over the crowd holding small handguns in her palms...her fingers turned into crimson claws..." * Trickster - Intense Struggle "...a man with a fedora...who also used fire" * Amethyst - The Grand Battle "... a girl in a black dress mumbled to herself...Bolts of lightning danced around..." Second appearance after her death the first time: "...the young girl advancing with more icicles hanging around the air around her..." * Jacob Helix - The Battle Majestic "...a well dressed man with a sword..." * Alex Striensand - The Battle Majestic "...Another swordsman with a much bigger sword and a handful of flames..." * Gadget Solune - Battle Royale "...a man who looked remarkably similar to Gadget- but, was not a dwarf." Category:Rounds Category:Cameo Rounds Category:Season One Rounds Category:Battle Royale Rounds